After the storm
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Después de la guerra todo cambia. Las máscaras se caen y tanto las cualidades como los defectos se ven resaltados.
1. Templanza

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling.

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

**Templanza-Pansy Parkinson.**

Le ve marchar y solo quiere decirle que espere; quiere que le dé un abrazo y diga que todo ha pasado, que sus brazos le reconforten y reconstruyan lo que se ha llevado la guerra. Quiere gritarle que le quiere, que siempre lo ha hecho y reprocharle que nunca se haya dado cuenta. Quiere consolarle a él también, porque sabe que ha perdido mucho más que ella.

Pero le deja ir mientras se queda parada en el sitio un momento, le deja continuar su camino y ella sigue con el suyo después. Había soñado durante meses con ese reencuentro, soñó con que la recibiera con un cálido beso y un "Te quiero", con lágrimas de felicidad cayendo de los ojos de ambos.

Pero no hay nada de eso.

Tan solo cruzan una mirada fría y un seco saludo con la cabeza. Y nada más. Ni una mísera sonrisa, tampoco un simple "Hola". No hay nada, parece que ya ni siquiera queda amistad entre ellos.

Y aunque sigue andando en este momento Pansy se derrumba. Porque no puede creer que todo haya terminado así, que el cuento de hadas que ha estado planeando durante años sea solo eso. Un maldito cuento lleno de mentiras. Draco ha seguido su camino sin recordar que fueron amigos, que ella siempre estuvo a su lado aunque la tratara como a un muñeco.

Pero ella ya no importa. Está prometido con Astoria Greengrass. Da igual que la hermana pequeña de Daphne no haya sido la que ha estado enamorada de él durante años. No importa que apenas fuera otra cara más en los pasillos, la niña que siempre se entrometía cuando jugaban en casa de Daphne. Da lo mismo la lealtad y la amistad de Pansy, será Astoria la que se case con él.

Y, aunque le duela, lo acepta. No se pone a chillar como una loca en medio del callejón ni a insultar a Astoria. Tampoco le inquiere a Draco, con lágrimas en los ojos por qué es tan poco importante para él. Ni siquiera gira la cabeza para mirarle una vez más, nada de eso seviría.

Tan solo demuestra por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador la puso en Slytherin y mantiene la mente fría y la barbilla alta.


	2. Crueldad

George sale por fin de la habitación. Ha roto todos los espejos y el que fue tanto su cuarto como el de su gemelo está destrozado.

Sale con los ojos rojos y rodeados por las ojeras más negras y marcadas que ha tenido en sus veinte años de vida. Y también sale con el alma más destrozada que nunca, ha estado días encerrado en su habitación y Fred no se ha dignado a volver, no ha respondido a gritos ni a amenazas. No ha cambiado nada.

Se digna a salir y le reciben con miradas de lástima, pensando que no se da cuenta de que no le ven a él, sino al fantasma de su gemelo; y con abrazos que nada le dicen, porque no son de él.

Porque el ya no está. Aunque lo niegue se ha ido para siempre, un cabrón acabó con la vida de Fred y destrozó la suya propia.

Y Percy lo vio sin evitarlo. Lo vio y no impidió que muriera, no hizo nada más que matar al cabrón de Rookwood, ¿y para qué? Aunque acabase con él no le devolvió a Fred.

Por eso odia a Percy.

Por eso se suelta del abrazo de su madre y se abalanza hacia él antes de que nadie pueda pararle. Y le rompe esa maldita cara llena de pecas. Consigue que los cristales de sus gafas le cortan la mejilla y que el puñetazo en el estómago le deje sin respiración momentáneamente.

Después se levanta y le grita. Le dice que Fred está muerto por su culpa, le insulta y sabe que ahora le hace más daño que antes. Los gritos se oyen por toda la casa, dejando a sus hermanos boquiabiertos y a su madre y a Percy con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sale al jardín y se convence de que se lo merecía, que era su deber mostrarle la realidad. Aunque se sintiese culpable, aunque fuese cruel.

Se lo merece porque él sigue vivo y Fred ya no está.


	3. Fortaleza

Respira hondo e intenta aprisionar el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta, esperando que se evapore. Y si no lo ha hecho todavía es porque no quiere llorar, porque tiene que ser fuerte y aguantarse. Porque siempre lo fue y no va a cambiar ahora.

Pero es que en realidad todo ha cambiado, ya nada es como antes. Porque siempre estuvo ahí, a su lado, porque él y Crabbe nunca estuvieron separados, no dejaron de cubrirse las espaldas mutuamente. Hasta entonces.

Se había vuelto un idiota y Goyle estaba enfadado, se dijo a sí mismo que no se preocuparía por lo que le pasara esa noche porque al fin y al cabo no era asunto suyo. Y lo cumplió, al menos hasta que le vio caer y calcinarse entre las llamas que él mismo había invocado.

Se repite una y otra vez que no fue su culpa, que había sido por su idiotez y por su cabezonería, pero, ¡joder! Podría haber intentado hacer algo, podría haber intentado salvarle…

Pero no lo hizo, por eso ahora está solo. Solo con su agonía, solo intentando no llorar.

Y lo consigue, no llorará aunque arda por dentro, lo promete.

No lo hará por la simple razón de que Crabbe nunca lo hizo y él tampoco lo hará. No señor, seguro que él no le gustaría verle llorar.

Porque los chicos fuertes no lloran. Y porque Gregory Goyle siempre cumple sus promesas.


	4. Negligencia

**Negligencia-Ginny Weasley**

Si por ella fuera no saldría nunca jamás de entre las mantas. Si todo dependiese de ella el tiempo se quedaría parado.

Pero ya ha aprendido que las cosas no dependen de ella, lo ha aprendido a base de bien.

No quiere enfrentarse al exterior, pero tiene que hacerlo.

Lo tiene que hacer por su familia, porque la necesitan ahora más que nunca, necesitan su alegría ahora que la de los gemelos se ha perdido.

Y también le duele que Fred ya no esté, le duele más de lo que está dispuesta a demostrar. Al fin y al cabo ella siempre tuvo mejor relación con Fred y George que con cualquiera de sus hermanos.

Y ahora… ahora uno no está y el otro como si no estuviese.

Aunque al menos el resto de sus hermanos y Harry siguen vivos. A veces recuerda la sonrisa que no pudo retener cuando descubrió que Harry no había muerto y se odia a sí misma por ello. Porque no debería haber estado feliz cuando su hermano acababa de morir.

No sabe qué es lo que debe hacer, ni lo que debe sentir. Solo sabe que todas las ilusiones que se hicieron para cuando acabase la guerra eran una vil mentira. Todo era un engaño. ¿Qué han ganado exactamente con la victoria? Sí, han salvado las vidas de muchas personas, pero a cambio de las de muchas otras que, aunque suene egoísta, eran más importantes para ellos. ¿Qué tiene eso de victoria?

Nada, todo ahí fuera sigue siendo horrible y dentro de la Madriguera también. Desearía que la tragase la tierra, pero sabe que no es posible. Aun así todavía no está preparada para salir.


	5. Amistad

**Amistad-Terence Higgs**

Terence últimamente ha estado, si cabe, más nervioso de lo que acostumbra. No ha sabido de sus amigos en mucho tiempo y está preocupado; no es para menos, la guerra termino hace unas semanas.

Lo único que sabe que Adrian fue, por culpa de esos remordimientos sin fundamento alguno que le suelen acechar, a ayudar a Hogwarts después de la batalla. Y punto.

A los demás bien podría habérselos tragado la tierra.

Mira a su alrededor y nota, sobre todo en las pequeñas cosas, lo cambiado que está Hogsmeade; no hay gritos, tampoco sonrisas en las caras de las gentes, no hay risas ni alumnos corriendo por todas partes. Y eso que hoy es sábado.

La vista de Hogwarts es devastadora, no queda nada de su antiguo esplendor. Y, aunque nunca fue partidario de ninguno de los bandos, ahora desearía meter a todos los mortífagos bajo tierra.

Y, si no fuese por lo mucho que les ha echado de menos, pegaría cuatro voces a sus amigos cuando al fin llegan. Pero en cambio les da un abrazo, porque siguen ahí, vivos, aunque un poco cambiados.

Adrian parece más maduro y más serio que nunca, como si en el tiempo que ha pasado lejos hubiese aprendido más que en toda su vida.

Graham tiene los ojos tan rojos que parece llevar años llorando.

Cassius habla menos que de costumbre, mucho menos, es tan raro.

Y Miles tiene la cara llena de rasguños y el cuerpo lleno de marcas; Terence supone que luchó en la batalla.

Y le repatean las causas y las consecuencias, los bandos, las persecuciones. Solo sabe que odia la guerra, por el simple hecho de que ha dañado a sus amigos.


	6. Prejuicios

**Prejuicios-Ron Weasley**

Ron tiene unas cuantas razones para ingresar en la academia de aurores, pero en este momento solo le importa una. Meter a todos esos malditos mortífagos entre rejas.

Irónicamente, prácticamente todos son Slytherins. No sabe por qué se sorprende, siempre supo que en esa casa no había nada bueno, absolutamente nadie se salvaba.

A sus ojos todos eran malvados.

Al fin y al cabo todo va en la sangre. Y los slytherins, en su gran mayoría, descendían de mortífagos. Habían recibido una educación errónea y, claro, así son hoy.

Está seguro de que el mortífago que mató a Fred fue Slytherin y cuando piensa en ello le hierve la sangre. Ahora lo único que le mueve es la rabia.


End file.
